


je suis malade d'amour

by anamustdie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: вечером джеймс вылавливал регулуса в темных коридорах замка, зажимал между рядами книжных полок библиотеки, настойчиво целовал и сжимал запястья до темных отметин, а утром снова делал вид, что они совершенно не знакомы, беззаботно обнимая лили эванс на глазах всей школы
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. акт первый.

**Author's Note:**

> идейный вдохновитель и поставщик стекла - https://twitter.com/lesttrix  
> сама идея - https://twitter.com/lesttrix/status/1357793779537883137?s=20

Ты отстрадала, я еще страдаю,  
Сомнением мне суждено дышать,  
И трепещу, и сердцем избегаю  
Искать того, чего нельзя понять.

А был рассвет! Я помню, вспоминаю  
Язык любви, цветов, ночных лучей.-  
Как не цвести всевидящему маю  
При отблеске родном таких очей!

Очей тех нет — и мне не страшны гробы,  
Завидно мне безмолвие твое,  
И, не судя ни тупости, ни злобы,  
Скорей, скорей в твоё небытие!

— А. Фет

У Джеймса Поттера изощренное понимание любви. И у него найдётся по человеку на каждую разновидность этого чувства.

Есть Сириус — его лучший друг. Он приносит в его жизнь веселье и азарт вот уже семь лет. У Блэка самая невероятная улыбка и длинные волосы, а ещё он придумывает самые крутые на свете приколы. Они курят маггловские сигареты за избушкой Хагрида, а потом идут делать травологию, потому что Сириус прав — после этого думается лучше. С Сириусом просто. С ним бы Джеймс отправился и к королеве, и в самый грязный бордель, и на войну. Джеймс любит Сириуса. И, возможно, сильнее, чем кого-либо.

Есть рыжая Эванс. Джеймс любит Лили. Она самая интересная из девчонок на их факультете. И самая взбалмошная. Джеймс любит то, как она щурит конопатый нос, когда смеётся, и как собирает волосы в хвост, сосредотачиваясь на тонне домашки, заданной профессором Макгонагалл. Джеймс любит, как она ругает его за безрассудство, и как ей идет фамилия «Поттер». Любить её просто.

А ещё есть Регулус Блэк. Из сириусовских Блэков. Младший из сыновей Вальбурги Блэк. В общем, вы поняли, да? Его любить совершенно непросто. Регулус мрачный. Он как студёная зима — ты не можешь прикоснуться, потому что холод обжигает, но, спрятавшись в теплой гостиной и выглядывая на заснеженную улицу, ты думаешь, что эта метель — самое красивое, что было в твоей жизни. А потом ты выходишь на улицу, и холодный ветер пробирается под шарф, кусает снежинками нос и красные щеки, и тебе снова больно. Вот такой Регулус Блэк.

И когда ты каждый раз говоришь себе, что не пойдёшь на улицу, пока пушкинский зимний вечер не сменится бальмонтовской снежинкой, ты упорно выбираешься из тёплой гостиной во двор и позволяешь чертовой метели кусаться и ранить тебя.

И по утрам, встречая Лили Эванс в гриффиндорской гостиной, чтобы пойти с ней на завтрак, Джеймс обещает себе, что он больше никогда — ни за что, ни в коем случае, ни при каких обстоятельствах — не столкнётся совершенно случайно в библиотеке после отбоя с глупым и холодным Регулусом Блэком. И не затащит больше глупого и холодного Регулуса Блэка в Выручай-комнату посреди обеденного перерыва. И не встретится в Визжащей Хижине с глупым и холодным Регулусом Блэком.

Регулус понимает, что то, что между ним и Джеймсом Поттером происходит по ночам (а иногда не по ночам, но от этого не легче) — неправильно и токсично. В большинстве своём, Регулус чувствует свою вину. Ведь это он отталкивает взбалмошного и глупого гриффиндорца в лучших клише своего факультета. Он ведёт себя как чёртова королева драмы, резко отвечая на слова и действия юноши.

Проблема в том, что так ему действительно легче. Он был не против прятаться по закоулкам школы от студентов и призраков, отдаваясь наглому Поттеру. Но ровно до тех пор, пока Лили Эванс, стойко державшаяся шесть лет и игнорирующая Джеймса, не сказала «да». То есть, ему правда было легче осознавать, что они с Джеймсом просто трахаются в пыльном дальнем углу библиотеки, пока гриффиндорец был свободен и безнадёжно влюблён. Но как только из словосочетания «невзаимные чувства» пропала отрицательная частичка — стало сложнее. Регулус с ужасом осознал, что привязался, хотя был тем, кто предостерегал другого от этого. И вместе с привязанностью пришло стойкое ощущение, что Джеймс всё ещё спит с ним только потому, что рыжая Эванс до ужаса консервативна в вопросах секса до свадьбы.

Так что да, ему проще делать из отношений большое абьюзивное болото, доводить до точки невозврата. Потому что он не чувствует в себе сил прекратить это дерьмо первым. Ему нужно кого-то ненавидеть за постоянную тяжесть в груди. И он выбрал ненавидеть Поттера. Потому что Лили в этой ситуации не виновата от слова «совсем», а к себе он и так с ранних лет не питал особо тёплых чувств.

В общем и целом, два глупых Просперо ранним утром в муках бессонницы обещают себе, что это была их точно-всамделишне-самая-последняя такая встреча, а вечером один из них сдаётся. Джеймс бросается обнажённым в зимнюю пургу, а Регулус без подстраховки ныряет в океан.

***

В Большом Зале шум стоит оглушающий. Впрочем, здесь всегда шумно, но после вчерашнего ночного примирения с Сириусом за несколькими бутылками маггловской наливки, Регулусу казалось, что ад поднялся на землю. Запах еды и мельтешащие в разные стороны студенты не помогали, и младший Блэк со стоном опустился на скамью у входа в зал. Свежий воздух из дверного проёма если не сделает лучше, то, по крайней мере, не повредит.

— Эй, Рэг, — над заострённым бледным ухом раздался громкий голос старшего брата, заставляя Регулуса поморщиться от головной боли.

Совершенно довольный собой Сириус, без какого-либо упоминания похмелья, опустился на корточки перед братом и широко улыбнулся. Это почему-то очень разозлило младшего Блэка. Какое счастье, какая жизнерадостность? Они вчера наклюкались как в последний раз. Как Сириус может быть таким бодрым?

— Закрой глаза и открой рот, — всё ещё улыбающийся Сириус махнул рукой, подгоняя заторможенного брата.

Регулус снисходительно улыбнулся и пальцем показал «но-но-но».

— Чтобы ты снова плюнул мне в рот?

— Рег, мне было шесть, — парень закатил глаза. — Я давно не играю в такие глупые игры.

Регулус, немного подумав, послушно закрыл глаза и открыл рот.

— Шире.

Регулус открыл рот ещё шире, а потом ощутил на языке что-то слизкое и холодное. Язык рефлекторно попытался вытолкнуть это нечто изо рта, но горячая ладонь брата зажала его рот и, спустя почти минуту борьбы и сириусовского шипения «глотай», Регулус проглотил.

— Это водоросли из Угринного озера, — выпалил Сириус, отскакивая от разъяренного брата.

— Что?

— Я сам толком не знаю, что это за озеро. Лео Гроттер из Тибидохса прислал ещё летом. Хорошо помогает от похмелья. А они ведь русские, у них что не день, то пьянка! — протарахтел без запинки Сириус, отходя от приближающегося младшего брата к стене.

Регулус, знающий бестолкового и местами жестокого в своих шутках брата не мог найти в себе доверия, чтобы забыть это.

— Почему ты просто не дал их мне? Зачем закрывать глаза?

— Да потому что они выглядят так, что твоя королевская задница ни в жизни бы не сунула их в рот!

— Сириус!

Регулус кинулся к брату, но старший Блэк выкинул руку вперёд и уперся ладонью в лоб младшего, не давая ему подойти ближе.

— Черт, Рег, да я клянусь, что это не очередная мной придуманная срань из говна и палок! Минут через двадцать тебе полегчает, и ты мне ещё спасибо скажешь!

— Если не просрусь!

— Я же не просрался!

Регулус, наконец успокаиваясь, сделал несколько шагов назад, давая Сириусу отлипнуть от стены. Если подлый брат не врёт, то пустой желудок скоро сможет принять вон те совершенно чудесные ватрушки без риска их выплюнуть.

— Что за Тибид… Тидб… Поставщик этой дряни?

— Тибидохс? Школа такая на Буяне. Они там не палочками колдуют, а кольцами, прикинь, — Сириус почесал лоб и округлил глаза. — Звучит как бред, но это объективно удобнее в бою, или полёте. Да и вообще — потерять сложнее.

Уже вернувшись к своему месту, братья услышали от проходящей мимо когтевранки:

— Знаете, мальчики, от запора помогает настойка семян льна и подорожника.

Регулус покрылся красными пятнами стыда, а Сириус взорвался нечеловечески громким хохотом.

***

Регулус не был уверен, как должны помочь эти водоросли, и нормально ли то, что у него есть на теле стойкое чувство грязи. Может, это так алкоголь выводится?

Ледяная вода из крана брызнула на лицо, заставляя бледные щёки залиться краской. Регулус вздрогнул и поёжился. В отражении зеркала на него смотрел растрёпанный длинноволосый мальчик с красным носом и розовыми щеками. Капельки воды стекали по подбородку, шее, забирались под ворот рубашки, оставляя неприятные чувства.

— Никогда тебя таким не видел, — раздался голос Джеймса Поттера со стороны туалетных кабинок.

— Каким? — Регулус вытер лицо рукавом, продолжая смотреть на свое отражение.

— Не знаю. Ты просто какой-то не такой. Всклокоченный и…

— Может, тогда тебе стоит почаще обращать на меня внимание, Поттер? — это прозвучало гораздо грубее, чем Блэк ожидал, но извиняться за это парень не намерен.

— Ты красивый, мой принц*, — голос Джеймса звучал совершенно серьёзно, несмотря на то что гриффиндорец дёрнулся от грубого тона юноши.

Непроизвольная улыбка пробежала по губам Регулуса Блэка, и он опустил голову вниз, пряча её за ширмой отросших волос.

Он слышал, как Джеймс медленно подошел сбоку, почувствовал, как гриффиндорец убрал мокрую прядь волос за ухо Регулуса. Он чувствовал улыбку на наглом поттеровском лице. И не смог отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на неё.

В глазах Джеймса сейчас он видел нежность и влюблённость. Он не знал, были ли они там на самом деле, или Блэк сам себе их придумал. Но ему определённо нравилось.

Джеймс в глаза Регулуса видел преданность и скрытый за ней страх. И они оба думали, что парень перед ними — самое несовершенное совершенство.

— Я сейчас тебя поцелую, — Джеймс растянул губы чуть сильнее, его глаза блеснули.

Регулус улыбнулся шире — ему действительно нравилась эта игра. Джеймс всегда сначала предупреждал о своих действиях, и это казалось младшему Блэку чем-то невероятно милым. Самым милым.

Поттер подошел ближе, провёл горячей рукой по холодной от воды щеке юноши, а потом игриво лизнул верхнюю губу Блэка. Мазнул губами по скуле, чмокнул в уголок губ. Регулус улыбался в поцелуй, и Джеймс был этому невероятно счастлив.

— Поттер, прекрати, — Регулус наклонил голову в бок, отстраняясь от чужих губ. — Зайдёт кто-то.

Джеймс сделал пару шагов назад, игриво подмигнул.

— После отбоя я буду ждать тебя под Гремучей Ивой.

— Я не приду, — Регулус убрал волосы с лица самым блэковским на свете движением.

— Я буду ждать!

Поттер выскочил из туалета, оставляя Регулуса с тревогой в сердце и теплом в душе.

Джеймс будет ждать. И Регулус придёт. Он всегда приходит.

Регулус — это Анна, А Джеймс — это поезд. И чем сильнее слизеринец обещает себе, что не поддастся чувствам, тем увереннее он кидается на рельсы.

***

Последняя мартовская ночь тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмого была по настоящему тёплой. И Регулус бы даже удивился тому, как красиво разрываются вокруг цикады и сверчки, если бы не нёсся на всех парах под тот самый пресловутый паровоз, который раздавит его сердце уже завтра. Снова.

С грацией разъевшегося на сметане кота, Регулус обошел естественную защиту бешенной ивы и прошмыгнул в лаз под ней. Тут было так же пыльно и сыро, как и всегда, но от маленькой комнатушки впереди веяло теплом и чем-то вкусным. Пройдя перекрёсток, ведущий в сторону Визжащей хижины, Регулус сначала просунул голову в дверной проём, а потом неуверенно шагнул в комнату.

— Поттер?

Совершенно довольный собой Джеймс широко улыбнулся и как-то нервно убрал прядь волос с лица.

— Ты решил устроить сеанс спиритизма?

От покосившихся деревянных стен несло сыростью, но сотня зажжённых свечей дарила некоторое подобие тепла.

— Нет, принц. Это что-то типа свидания. Ну, знаешь, свечи и вино.

— Свидание? — Регулус рассмеялся, обходя стул и приближаясь к Поттеру вплотную.

— Ты такой недовольный в последнее время, так что я решил, что тебе не хватает этого, как его…

Регулус положил ладошки на плечи Джеймса и прижался к его груди своей; как-то очень по-змеиному улыбнулся.

— Мы трахаемся, Джеймс. А не встречаемся. Тебе не нужно устраивать для меня романтику, — он нежно улыбнулся и чмокнул острый поттеровский нос. — Но мне действительно приятен этот жест.

Это не было ложью. Регулус был спокоен и собран, просил всеми своими движениями блуда, а не любви, но в глубине (не очень глубоко, нужно признать) он готов был кричать и прыгать от радости, потому что Джеймс, наконец, обратил на него внимание не как на кого-то из разряда «потрахались-разбежались».

Джеймс хмыкнул, обхватил руками поясницу слизеринца и довольно ловким движением усадил его на старый, но крепкий стол. Регулус раздвинул ноги. Широко. Прогнулся в пояснице. Он соблазнял и игрался, хотя сейчас ему не нужно просить. Сегодня просит Джеймс. Но Блэк любит эту игру в блудливую вейлу, а Поттер любит, когда Регулус тянет «пожалуйста».

Две мантии полетели на пол. Рубашки укрыли их следом. Сейчас Регулусу казалось, что у Джеймса не две руки, а четыре. Потому что он заполнял собой всё. Нежное прикосновение к груди, животу. Мышцы дернулись под подушечками пальцев. Регулус улыбался пересохшими губами и крепко сжимал между ног бёдра Поттера.

Из всех мест, вероятно, эта комнатка была их самым любимым местом. Тут можно было не бояться быть обнаруженными. Тут можно было быть громкими. А Регулус любил быть действительно громким.

Худые, но крепкие руки Регулуса обхватили плечи Джеймса. Грудь опалил жар другой груди. Джеймс замедлился. Он чувствовал, как холодный острый нос тычется ему в шею, как горячее дыхание опаляет плечо. И без того не высокий Регуулс сейчас казался ему совсем крошечным.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь приятное, — Регулус ногами прижал к себе Джеймса.

Тот послушно остановился и чуть хрипло прошептал:

— Ты невероятно красивый сейчас, мой принц.

Регулус улыбнулся, потянувшись за поцелуем. Джеймс снова набрал темп. Это было невероятно неудобно — трахаться на столе, параллельно ещё и целуясь. Они стукались зубами, прикусывали губы, но ни один не был готов прекратить.

Когда острые, покрытые вечными синяками, коленки Регулуса несколько раз вздрогнули, а потом постарались свестись вместе, Джеймс, наконец, услышал то самое «Джей, пожалуйста». О, эта «Джей, пожалуйста» была самой любимой поттеровской фразой. Он готов был бы вечность слушать эти два слова, как голос Регулуса хрипло скулит их. Он готов был записать эту фразу на пленку, даже если это извращение.

Вот так сильно он любил момент, когда Регулус чувствует, что вот-вот кончит. Как просит не останавливаться, цепляется пальцами за плечи и волосы, будто тонет.

Регулус задышал чаще, и с каждым сильным толчком Джеймса ему казалось, что он становится ещё громче. Слизеринец хватался за широкую спину, будто пытался стать с Поттером одним целым.

Регулус потерял пространственную ориентацию. Ему казалось, что перед глазами всё плывёт, и только влажное от пота лицо Джеймса оставалось неподвижным.

Слизеринец медленно опустился спиной на холодный стол, несколько раз дернулся, выпуская всё семя до остатка, а потом горячие широкие ладони снова обхватили его за талию, заставляя подняться и сесть.

— Обними меня, — Джеймс прохрипел в плечо Регулуса, крепко обнимая его.

Он постарался прижаться к груди слизеринца так сильно, как это было вообще возможно. И, честно говоря, Блэк с удовольствием обхватил шею Поттера руками. Он чувствовал, как быстро стучит гриффиндорское сердце. Знал, что Джеймс сейчас зажмурился и пытается восстановить дыхание. И ещё как минимум полторы минуты они обязательно просидят вот так обнимаясь, потому что Поттер невероятно сильно любит это.

— Ты стащил из кухни пирог? Хочу есть, — тихо прошептал Регулус, нежно поглаживая почти сухие каштановые волосы. — И я немного замерз.

Джеймс оделся меньше чем за минуту. Он всегда натягивал на себя одежду так, будто от скорости зависит его жизнь. А потом сидел и смотрел, как Регулус лениво надевает штаны и рубашку.

Хлопковая ткань накрыла слизеринские плечи, вызывая мурашки по телу, и Регулус подошел к сидящему на столе Джеймсу. После таких встреч Поттер сам застегивал пуговицы на слизеринской рубашке. Всегда. Это была их маленькая традиция. Что-то невероятно милое. Более интимное, чем секс.

Регулус улыбался, а Джеймс с высунутым кончиком языка возился с мелкими пуговицами.

— Мы можем остаться здесь на ночь, — Регулус не сразу понял, что именно он сказал эти слова. — Тут же есть диван, и мы могли бы поспать вместе.

Джеймс выдохнул прерывисто и нахмурился.

— Сириус.

— Ты на самом деле в этот момент думаешь о моём брате?

Регулус нахмурился и упер руки в бока.

— Да как тебе сказать? — со стороны прохода донёсся недовольный голос Сириуса. Он стоял облокотившись на дверной косяк, со сложенными на груди руками и стрелял молниями из глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Regulus" в переводе с латыни означает "принц"


	2. акт второй - последний.

Два дня после их обнаружения Сириусом слились в один сплошной скандал. Регулус выслушал всё, что думает о нем старший брат. И что-то младшему Блэку подсказывало, что Джеймсу, в силу соседства, достаётся куда больше дерьма.

Он не видел Поттера уже два дня. Нет, у него не было глупой ломки или что-то типа того. Он просто действительно переживал за Джеймса.

Сириус ходил чернее тучи, и Регулус всеми силами старался не попадаться ему на глаза в пустынных коридорах замка. Он понял, что проиграл, когда вернулся в свою комнату и встретился взглядом с чёрными глазами брата.

— Ты как тут?..

— Я пронёс у Филча под носом пять литров соплицы. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не проберусь в твою спальню? — Сириус сидел на широкой кровати сложив руки на груди и внимательно смотрел на брата. — Тебе правда кажется хорошим паролем имя твоей первой совы?

Регулус не знал, куда ему деться. Ему казалось, что этот взгляд выжигает в нём огромную дыру.

— Рег, я понимаю, что это не моё дело и ты нихрена ни в чьём совете не нуждаешься, но ты же понимаешь, что вы херню творите?

Регулус молчал. Он честно пытался сказать хоть что-то, но во рту будто был кляп.

— Он мой лучший друг, Регулус. Я не позволю ему проебать девку, за которой он шесть лет бегал, только потому, что ему нравится трахаться в задницу, — Сириус встал на ноги, а Регулус не мог поднять на него взгляд.

— Господи, вы же не обсуждали это?

— Ты сейчас застесняться решил? — выкрикнул Сириус, а после раздался хлопок руки о лоб. — Само собой он рассказал мне. Выбора, знаешь ли не было после того, что я видел!

Регулус втянул голову в плечи и затаил дыхание, стараясь подавить непонятный комок в районе груди.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать. Что мне жаль? Так мне совершенно не жаль, — он слышал, каким тихим его голос звучит и так сильно старался звучать по-взрослому сильным. Но продолжал будто скулить. — Ни черта не жаль.

Сириус отошел к камину и присел на корточки, обхватывая голову руками.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты, будучи самым умным из вашего дуэта, сказал ему, что так продолжаться больше не может.

Регулус выпустил растерянный, слабо понятный Сириусу звук и сжал кулаки.

— Я не могу.

Сириус непонимающе повернул голову в сторону и посмотрел на младшего брата.

Его маленький, всегда такой умный братец сейчас выглядел невероятно растерянным. Будто его загнала в угол огромная гончая, и он не знал, как будет от неё обороняться.

— Господи, ты ведь не…?

Регулус поднял голову, но не на Сириуса, а упер взгляд в стену. Сейчас он чувствовал себя невероятно некомфортно в своей же спальне. И виной тому старший брат, который нихрена не понимает, во что лезет.

— А что дальше? Когда наш курс выпустится? Сохатый с Эванс поженятся, а ты станешь не нужным, Рег. Ты об этом думал? Ты правда думаешь, что он просто так столько времени за ней бегал, чтобы променять её на тебя?

Регулус вскинул глаза и вперся в брата невероятно злыми черными глазами. Ну уж нет. Только он может говорить себе это. Только он, и никто больше. Даже Сириус не имеет права убеждать его в том, что Регулус менее важный, чем кто-либо другой.

— Джеймс — твой лучший друг. И Лили твоя подруга. Но хочу напомнить, что я твоя семья, Сириус. И, для разнообразия, ты хоть раз мог бы узнать, чего хочу я. И что для меня важно, — Регулус не прокричал — лишь сказал. Но он вложил в эти слова столько силы, что Сириус непроизвольно дернул плечом. — Ты прав, я нихрена в тебе не нуждаюсь.

Он так быстро вытолкал старшего брата в грудь, захлопывая дверь перед его носом, что Блэк не успел сказать, что он злится именно потому, что Регулус его брат. Потому, что боится, что глупое и не по-блэковски доверчивое сердце разобьётся на такие маленькие осколки, что его больше не получится собрать.

***

Мучался ли Регулус, наблюдая за тем, как Джеймс проходит мимо него с Лили Эванс под руку? Злился ли, когда Джеймс кидал на него быстрый взгляд за обеденным столом? Скорее нет. Это и была та точка невозврата, которой Регулус так долго ждал. Ему было подозрительно легко. Теперь он мог оставаться в одиночестве в своей комнате длинными вечерами, а не играть в прятки по замку.

Ему всегда было комфортно наедине с собой, и он не совсем понимал, почему Барти Крауч переживает из-за его самоизоляции. Он ведь ходит на занятия, ходит на тренировки по квиддичу. Неужели он не может побыть вечером в одиночестве в своей комнате?

И если бы Регулус на секундочку перестал бы врать себе, он бы признал, что тонет в болоте из тоски и грусти. Но он бы не был Блэком, если бы не топил свои чувства в себе и не умел себя убеждать в том, что он нихрена ни в ком не нуждается.

Библиотека на секунду залилась шумом, но после недовольного шипения мистера Бодли* он быстро сошел на нет. Этой секунды Регулусу хватило, чтобы узнать в этом омуте шума Мародёров, поэтому он тяжело вздохнул и захлопнул учебник.

Нужно только разнести книги на места и тихо покинуть библиотеку. Дело тут не в том, что Регулус боялся попасться на глаза Поттеру. А в том, что он просто не хотел видеть, как Джеймс радуется кому-то. Не ему.

Потерев переносицу, Регулус схватил стопку из четырёх книг и потопал к пыльным полкам задней части библиотеки. Когда последняя стала на своё место, он почувствовал, как цепкие пальцы схватили его за локоть и утащили за стеллаж.

Первой эмоцией был банальный страх. Не то чтобы он боялся темноты — он живёт в подземельях. Просто это было крайне неожиданно.

Острые лопатки упёрлись в книжную полку, а к груди прижалась что-то тяжелое. Проморгавшись, Регулус увидел перед собой вечно растрёпанную макушку Джеймса Поттера.

Все те эмоции, которые Регулус подавлял прошлую неделю взорвались внутри него. Колени предательски задрожали, а последний бастион самоуважения пал, когда Джеймс обхватил ладонями блэковские щёки и прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Я скучал, мой принц.

Джеймс выглядел совсем плохо, но Регулусу было важно лишь то, что они оба скучали. Что он что-то значит для Поттера.

А потом всё происходило со скоростью звука. Много рук — они везде. Джеймс обнимал его так, будто они не виделись пол сотни лет. Целовал горячо и влажно. Регулус дрожал, и не мог перестать постоянно разрывать поцелуй, касаясь губами щек и скул Поттера. Они были похожи на юных безумцев.

— Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, — горячо прошептал Регулус, поправляя подрагивающей рукой волосы Джеймса, пока тот крепко прижимал к себе парня. — Я готов продолжать то, что у нас было. Но мне совершенно не понравилось без тебя.

Джеймс улыбнулся. Так нежно и тепло, что заставил Регулуса некрасиво всхлипнуть и прижаться ещё сильнее к широкой груди гриффиндорца.

— Я приду к тебе этой ночью, хорошо?

— Обещаешь?

— Я обещаю, мой принц.

***

И он пришел. Чёрт, Джеймс Поттер действительно пришел этой ночью в слизеринские подземелья. Если быть откровенным, Регулус до конца не верил, что сцена в библиотеке была настоящей. Он думал, что помешался или уснул. Что угодно. Но нет — Джеймс правда целовал его за пыльными стеллажами, прячась от Сириуса. Опять. Регулус был счастлив осознавать, что что-то значит.

— Я пришел к тебе спать.

— Джеймс, ты… — Регулус закрыл за ним дверь, непонимающе смотря на гриффиндорца.

Поттер сел на кровати и протянул к растерянному Блэку руки.

— Нас прервали в прошлый раз, и я бы хотел поспать с тобой.

Регулус нервно хохотнул и медленно подошел к парню, становясь между его раздвинутых ног и укладывая ладони на плечи.

— Спать? Ты пришел ко мне, чтобы поспать, а не потрахаться? — Блэк всё ещё не мог поверить, что это действительно происходит.

Джеймс медленно спустил с плеч Регулуса мантию, провел пальцами по линии пуговиц, медленно расстёгивая одну за одной.

— Сейчас я раздену тебя, мой принц. А потом мы ляжем в кровать. Я тебя поцелую. Потом ещё и ещё. Потом ещё несколько десятков раз, а потом ты заберёшься на меня, как коала, и мы уснём вместе.

Он говорил тихо, действовал медленно, а Регулус чувствовал внутри такую нежность и счастье, что вряд ли смог бы описать это словами.

И они правда целовались. Лежали в теплой кровати и целовались. Ладони скользили по бедрам и груди. И это было так интимно, но ни разу не пошло.

И Джеймс на самом деле остался на ночь. Просто спать. Потому что Регулус, сопящий на его плече, казался ему чем-то невероятно милым. Самим воплощением комфорта. Так выглядит щенок, который выбрал тебя своим хозяином.

А утром Регулус проснулся один, обнимая подушку, потому что Джеймс не выдержал бы холодного равнодушного взгляда слизеринца. Ведь так и работает заклинание изъятия и замены памяти.

Джеймс Поттер впервые сбежал.

Он был трусом, и не боялся себе в этом признаться. Ему проще было бы знать, что Регулус думает о нём только как о громком лучшем друге своего старшего брата, чем видеть тоску во взгляде Регулуса.

Джеймс выбрал Лили Эванс — всегда выбирал её. И он не знал, что чувствует к Регулусу — знал, но боялся признать, — но чувствовал, что для Регулуса всё по-настоящему. И пока в его сердце жила нежность к младшему из братьев Блэк, он не мог разбить его сердце. Он выбрал разбить своё дважды.

Джеймс Поттер испугался, поэтому стал тем, кто так аккуратно и незаметно следит за Регулусом в Большом Зале, сквозь учебник по травологии или на поле для квиддича. Они, наконец, поменялись местами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *понятия не имею, кто во времена мародёров был библиотекарем. Но библиотеку Хогвартса снимали в Бодлианской библиотеки Оксфорда, названной в честь Томаса Бодли. Вот вам пасхалочка, так сказать.


End file.
